


Cake Thieves

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kidnapping of an innocent cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Grace has seen a lot of weird shit in her life but this really took the cake. Literally. These assholes stole her cake.In which Gabriel and Sam steal a cake and Gabriel finds a little sister that still cares about him.





	Cake Thieves

Grace has seen a lot of weird shit in her life but this really took the cake. Literally. These assholes stole her cake. “HEY! What the hell are you doing?” She shouted at them chasing after the two. The taller one had longer legs and easily was out pacing her but the short one couldn’t keep up so she took and chance and launched herself at him tackling him to the sidewalk. 

“Fuck!” He cussed trying to wiggle away but she wasn’t letting go that easy. 

“I knew those Winchesters were bad news as soon as they moved in to Lebanon. Now they show their true colors! Cake thieves! Tell me all you know!” She demanded and the short one snorted. 

“Really those two bozos have lived here for months and cake thieves is the best you got?” He asked and she slapped him. 

“Tell me why you stole my cake!” She said hearing sirens now meaning someone must have called the cops. 

“Did you just bitch slap me?” The man asked looking more amused than anything else. 

“That would imply I’m the bitch here when clearly that’s you. I pimp slapped you. Now talk tubby man!” She demanded and finally he couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing. 

“I like you. Fine, come along little  _ human _ . Let me show you why my boyfriend and I stole your cake.” He said and before Grace could smack him again they were somewhere else and she blinked shocked. 

“H-how...?” She asked looking around before looking back down at him but the man had disappeared from under her and was now standing across the room.

“My name is Gabriel. The Archangel Gabriel.” He said and Grace snorted unable to help it. 

“Did you mother really put that on the birth certificate? Because if so I’m sorry.” She said standing trying to get her bearings. Gabriel laughed again. 

“You got spunk kid. Look, your name is Grace Alabaster Wilhelm. You were born during a meteor shower 23 years ago. When you were little weird things would happen around you and it scared your parents so badly they abandoned you. You spent your childhood bouncing from home to home until you were finally old enough to live on your own. You discovered a knack for baking and got a scholarship into a culinary arts college. However it got too pricey and you dropped out. Ended up here because you had nowhere else to go.” Gabriel said calmly and Grace stared at him trying to convince herself she wasn’t going insane. 

“How do you know all that?” She finally asked. Gabriel’s smile turned more gentle. 

“Because you’re my little sister. You’re an angel but your grace was stolen from you. However I found it and think it’s time you have it back.” He said holding out a bottle of glowing... something. A mix between liquid and smoke it looked like. She grabbed the vial without thinking. 

“That doesn’t explain why your boyfriend stole my cake.” She grumbled but it wasn’t as harsh as she wanted it to be because she was staring at the vial now feeling like it was putting her in a trance. 

“Oh, I told him there was a bomb in the cake. He thought he was protecting you. Really I just wanted him to steal a cake, it was hilarious seeing him run with it smushing all over his clothes.” Gabriel chuckled and she rolled her eyes thinking that was so typical of Gabe but the thought confused her. How would she know what was typical for him? 

“Open it... Go on Seraphina. Take back your light.” Gabriel murmured and she opened the vial the grace spilling out before she reabsorbed it on instinct. She blinked a few times as it settled back into her then she immediately turned to Gabriel with a fire in her eyes. 

“YOU!” She hissed and Gabriel’s eyes widened for a moment. 

“Oh fuck! Sammy help!” He yelled and tried to run but Seraphina tackled him yet again, except this time she grabbed his wings to hold him still. 

“You made me think you died you twerp! I’m going to kill you!” She growled before starting to dig her fingers into the wings in just the way she knew would tickle the crap out of them. 

Gabriel started to tear up he was laughing so hard. 

“Noooooo! Sera! Please! Mercy! Have mercy!” He choked out between bursts of laughter. She finally released him and hugged him tightly instead. 

“Thank you brother. I missed you.” She murmured and Gabriel wrapped his wings around them both to brush against hers.

“It’s nice to have a fun sibling back again. Wait until you see Cas, you’re going to pop a wing from laughing so hard.” He said fondly. 


End file.
